Truth or dare
by Polaris18
Summary: A game of truth or dare, Blachi style! Nuff said. R&R!


Disclaimer: I want to own it, but I don't, and I never will

A/N: This thing popped into my head, don't get pissed. Try to read it while listening to Dirty, by  
Christina Aguilera, It does wonders Oh yeah, before I forget, this is implied by Snowfall Kitsune and Shadow Masochist…I swear, they're both insane, but what the hey. Enjoy.

Pairings: HizumixEyes

Warnings: ….possible drug usage? (you'll see) Major dosages of smexiness, alcohol, twisted fluff; with risks of seizures and possible heart attacks for readers. The FDA would like to make a public service announcement that anyone experiencing pregnancy, diabetes, heart troubles, and anyone suffering from uber pyromaniac syndrome abstain from reading this fic, since it may result in a sudden urge to flame or collapse on the floor in a diabetic seizure from the overdose of fluff and sweetness. We ask for your own safety that no sweets or carbonated products be consumed at the time of reading this fic. Thank you.

XXX

Hizumi's gett'n DIRTY…

Everybody was sitting on the oak floor in the cozy bedroom at Kousuke's strip club in Vegas, which Eyes had so graciously provided the funds for. All of the Blade Children, even the ice prince, Eyes Rutherford joined them, after Kousuke's endless nagging.

They were playing a 'dangerous' game of truth or dare, with booze, and after each turn the one who asked the question had to shot.

Everybody was getting pretty drizzled, and when Kanone turned to Kousuke with a flushed but determined face and gave him his dare; to drink a regular kitchen glass full of whiskey in one sip, hell broke loose for a short period of time, everybody thought that that wasn't fair for Kousuke, but Kanone stated, in drunken dizziness I might add, that Asazuki had been bragging high and low about how he could hold down his liquor. Everybody agreed immediately that the dare was appropriate, to Asazuki's dread. So he filled the glass with shaking hands and put it to his lips, and of course, swallowed it all.

After Kousuke had the glass of whiskey, he sat back down, and then after just ten seconds or so, he got up from the now shaking floor, ran to the bathroom and stayed there, to everyone's amusement.

The only two people that were sober enough to think were Eyes and Hizumi. Neither of them were into booze, Hizumi liked fun, but he wasn't looking for booze fun. Eyes was just Eyes, but he answered the questions, and completed the dares. Nobody actually wanted a pissed Eyes so they never asked more than necessary.

_"He's just standing there, why doesn't he acknowledge me?"_ Mizutsuro thought in sheer frustration _"I want to show him the real me, not the Go-lucky, over eating prat, which is the mask everyone, even little Narumi knows._ _Well, someday Eyes… someday…." _

Hizumi was thinking, until Ryoko, who was pissed off since Hizumi threw her out in the pool that morning, popped the question;

"Truth or dare, Hizumi?" She asked with a gleam in her eye.

Hizumi who wanted to impress a certain somebody, answered the dreaded answer of…

"Dare…"

Everybody knew of the stunt he pulled on Ryoko earlier, so why would he give her a chance to give him full payback? Even Rutherford turned his head in shock when he heard the answer. _"Don't go doing anything stupid, love…"_ He silently prayed when he saw the gleam in Ryoko's crimson eyes.

The brunette stretched in a cat-like way, and spoke with a voice so sweet that a sugar coated candy cone would barf, "Hizumi Mizutsuro, see that round pole over there, the one looking like it can be used for a strippers pole?" She asked to everybody's dread.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Hizumi asked with a priceless smirk upon his face. He knew what she was thinking, and the training in the dojo during his middle school days taught him how to move his body, equaled no worries from his side, and he could also put everything in and seduce Rutherford in the process. _"Damn I'm devious!"_ He thought silently.

The female Blade Child looked at him with one of those _your-in-so-much-trouble_ looks and spoke.  
"You're going to act like an exotic dancer, using the pole, and strip down to your boxers. Take off your shoes and socks before you start."

She looked at everybody else, Kousuke looked shocked over the cruelty of his sister, Rio was terrified, and Kanone was doubled over in uncontrollable laughter. Ayumu was just smirking hoping for Hizumi to make a complete idiot of himself up there. Sayoko was blushing so bad that she thought that he invented a completely new shade of red. Everybody else was just waiting to see if he'd actually complete the task or not. No one noticed the smug smirk plastered on Hizumi's face as he accepted his challenge, which made everything a little more exciting, at least he thought when he saw the reactions.  
"Let's get the party started!" Hizumi stated with a wink towards Ryoko.

Ryoko dimmed the lights of the room, and turned the top of a lamp towards the pole, so it functioned as a spotlight.

_"Memo to myself, thank Kiyotaka for all the extra training, it gave me one hell of a body" _Mizutsuro silently thought as he removed his shoes and socks, and put them over in a corner. He slowly walked up towards the pole, swaying his hips ever so slightly, and when Ryoko saw the way he used his gorgeous body, she knew she'd just gotten beaten at her own game.

When the female Blade Child finally turned on the music, which was Dirty, by Christina Aguilera, Hizumi stepped up and wrapped nimble fingers around cold steel, swaying his slender hips to the beats of the music. Moving around the pole, as graceful as a dancer, and as erotic as you can imagine, he started to slowly unbutton his jacket, while sliding with his back down the pole, slowly spreading his knees, exposing his groin, and then slowly dragging himself up against the pole.

No one knew that HIZUMI, was a vixen, but damn they just wanted to enjoy the great show displayed before their eyes, even Ryoko 'the cruel' felt lusty.

He slowly peeled off his jacket with slow erotic movements while rubbing up against the pole, making one of the audiences moan ever so slightly. Hizumi's lust filled eyes entranced everyone until he started playing with the hem of his T-shirt, and then placing both hands on the pole, stroking it like he would stroke a fully erect cock. Then he took a firmer grip around the pole swirling around it like the lusty mist that swirled around the audience.

When he started to let his hands roam over his own body while rubbing himself against the cold steel, moaning, swaying, lusting, he heard a series of moans from the very pleased audience.

When the mint haired devil started to slowly pull his T-shirt upwards, revealing rock hard, toned abs, he felt several lusty gazes prickling against his soft skin, wanting more out of him. He licked his lips and started to touch himself, stroking his abs, slightly brushing over erect nipples, getting hard…

Rutherford was in shock, not only was his golden-eyed angel hot as magma, but he could turn on a blind man with the sexual vibes radiating around his pulsing body, now swaying to the beats of Dirty.  
But the fact that everybody was fucking drooling over HIS Hizumi also invoked the primal search-and-destroy-intruders feeling inside of him.

Kanone, the proud ex-Hunter was drooling over Hizumi's sweat glistening body. When he moved, the brunette could see his muscles work, and the sweat slowly trickling down his well toned and tanned body, and his light, mint tresses framing a flushed face, with swollen cherry lips, and lusty eyes.

Sayoko and Raven had to avert their gaze from the scene that was clearly not for the faint of heart, and both had in their minds the thoughts of a happier place; where unicorns and bunnies frolicked in the sun and danced together under arcs of everlasting rainbows. "So much better…" Sayoko sighed, giving in to the world she had created, letting the bunnies carry her away from the radiating darkness.

Max, poor 'innocent' Max, was so hard that it fucking hurt, his pants were way too tight for this, hot steamy action. He wanted release so badly that he would do anything to get that body to rub up against his, stroking him, fucking him, he didn't care. He lusted after the rock hard body of his best friend.

Hizumi noticed how the audience reacted to his sensuality, and he decided to give them more. Slowly sliding his steady hand down his abs, he finally reached the waistband of those tight jeans, he unzipped and unbuttoned his trousers sliding his hand down his boxers, stroking himself slowly, moaning, rubbing against the pole, sliding downwards, erotically spreading his thighs, showing the lustful eyes that followed him how he stroked himself.

_"OH GODS!"_ Thought a very lusty Rutherford, who wanted Hizumi all to himself. Hizumi letting Rutherford fuck him senseless into the mattress, or vice versa, not caring which, he just wanted the little devil!

Hizumi made eye contact with the Brit., now dancing only for him, still with his hand stroking his throbbing erection.

Eyes knew now that his devious angel lusted for him also, so he made sure that Mizutsuro saw him touching the bulge in his, now way too tight pants. Slow movements, stroking, moaning, feeling the sensations pooling in his far too sensitive groin.

Hizumi was leading the dance, not Eyes, so he started to slowly wiggle out of his denims, feeling the rough material sliding against his muscular thighs, past his knees, down his well shaped calves, and leaving them right where he stepped out of them.

The younger male had an almost see through white, tight boxer. The contour of his erect eight inches revealed.

Ryoko was stunned by the dirty secrets Mizutsuro now had put on display, drooling over her former rivals body like mad. Her hand had already sneaked itself underneath her skirt, rubbing her clit to the point where she could not hold on, she let go, letting the thrills of an orgasm ripping through her luscious body. She managed to stifle every moan, but Kousuke saw her and blushed even harder, especially since that aroused him even further.

Poor, innocent Rio had decided that it was far too much pressure and joined in Raven and Sayoko's little sunshine and leprechaun club. Her back turned toward Hizumi, and she sat in the corner, rocking back and forth as she muttered nonsense about Kiyotaka butterflies and him coming to her rescue. A crazed chuckle left the young girl's lips at the thought of being released from the darkness that threatened to consume her. "He'll show up….you'll see….you'll _all_ see…Kiyotaka _will _show up." she giggled madly.

Kanone was near the edge, he was so close that he actually felt the ground shake; thank goodness he had chosen to watch the erotic display from one of the dimly-lit corners of the room, the shadows covering up his soaking blue trousers and his incredible hard-on.

Kalelle watched from the shadows, alongside his ever-so horny twin, and a small smile tugged at his lips at the display he never knew Hizumi was capable of.

Then, without a warning, the song ended, leaving everybody painfully aroused, or begging for release, even Ryoko was up and aroused again.

Hizumi grabbed his discarded trousers and slipped them back on, buttoning them up over his erection trying not to cause any friction. When he pulled his T-shirt back on he heard moans of disapproval, not noticing who emitted them. He searched the dim room for where he'd put his socks.

When he sat back down, he gazed upon the flushed faces of his friends, he asked with an innocent streak in his voice. "Now, did you like the show?"

XXX

Ok, as for a bit of an explanation…though I doubt you all really need one…the idea of Kousuke owning a strip club…not mine. That idea was provided by Snowfall Kitsune. The idea of Hizumi's dare was provided by Shadow Masochist, who some or all of you know as Rave-chan. (Honestly, by now, all of you _shoul_d know! She's an awesome writer! So please take time to read her fics….) And, as always, this fic was provided by the PBS and the makers of Teletubbies, Barney, and Sesame Street. And I'd like to thank them for their gracious donation of pink, fluffy bunnies and unicorns; all of whom made this fic a great success.

Bunnies: (applause, and receive their awards)

Unicorns: (applause, and receive their awards)

Rio and Sayoko: (applaud, while sitting in the front row)

Kousuke: …Ok, that's creepy….(eye twitches)

Kanone: For once, I have to agree with him….

PBS guys: WE ROCK! WHOOOOOOO! (cheers loudly from the audience)

Hizumi: …I'm so damn sexy….(smirks and holds his award closely)

Ayumu: You wish….(holds his blue ribbon, and pins it to his shirt)

Hizumi: Shut it, slut! (glare)

I'd also like to take the time to point out that none of the OC's in this fic belonged to me. The OC's donated were provided by the following supporters…

KousukeAsazuki's OC: Kalelle

Kalelle: Uh…yeah. Go me.

Shadow Masochist's OC: Raven

Raven: ….I'm…. honored…..

Snowfall Kitsune's OC: Max

Max: …..Heh. (blush)

Thank you all for your wonderful support.

R&R please


End file.
